My Tribe Cat
by True-Loves-First-Kiss-101
Summary: Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw still are not mates. Squirrelflight heads off to the mountains with Dovewing, Foxleap, and Jayfeather. What she didn't expect was to fall for a tribe cat. What will Brambleclaw do to stop her becoming mates with someone else? Will it be to late? BramblexSquirrel and SquirrelxCrag and LeafxBramble
1. The Tribe of Rushing Water

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V**

…. …. …. …. ….

I watched as Jayfeather, Dovewing, Foxleap, and Squirrelflight walked off, heading to the mountains. I glared at Squirrelflight. She lied to me for moons. You see, Squirrelflight and I used to be mates before I found out she was lying to me. Her and her sister, Leafpool, told the whole clan that Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were Squirrelflight and my kits. Which it turned out that they were actually Leafpool's and Crowfeather's kits. I looked over at Lionblaze. I knew he wanted to go with his littermate to the mountains. I wanted to go to see old friends, but I am Thunderclan's deputy. I had to stay here. I turned my gaze to Firestar. He had turned back around and went to talk to Sandstorm.

"If you are not going on the trip to the mountains get back to your patrols." I yowled.

Everyone went back to their duty. I looked over at Lionblaze. He was looking at the camps entrance. I knew he was going to worry about Jayfeather. Ever since Hollyleaf went missing Lionblaze usually worried about his blind littermate.

"Lionblaze, do you want to lead the Dawn patrol? It would help take you mind off the others." I said.

"Sure." Is all he said before heading to the dawn patrol.

I looked around. I then decided to hunt. As I hunt I caught a squirrel. I instantly thought of Squirrelflight. I was crazy mad at her. I could never trust her again. I want nothing to do with her. But that doesn't stop me from loving her. What if something happens to her? If something did she would think I hate her. But I don't. Please Starclan let her be all right!

…. …. …. …. ….

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V**

_A Few Days Later - At the entrance of the Tribe of Rushing Water's camp -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I couldn't help but smile when I saw the water fall. A sign of the Tribe of Rushing Water. I looked over at Jayfeather. I was worried that he would fall or something. He might not be my real son but I still feel like his mother. As we entered the camp I felt like I was doing something weird. When the tribe cats saw us they froze.

"I don't believe it! Squirrelflight! Jaypaw!" A voice yowled.

"Jay_feather_," Jayfeather muttered.

I looked in the direction of the voice. For some odd reason my heart skipped a beat when I realized it was Crag. Crag was a dark grey tom and he had longer legs then the other tribe cats.

"It's great to see you again." He meowed.

"Crag," I couldn't help but purr, "It's great to be here." I said smiling.

I couldn't help but feel so happy here. Crag never left my side. I introduced every cat to Dovewing and Foxleap. But I have a strong feeling that they won't remember them. Then Talon, an elder, asked where Brook was. I then heard him talking to Brook. Then I saw the graceful tabby she-cat. My eyes widen when I saw her herding two tiny kits.

"Brook! You have kits!" I meowed.

Brook padded up to me and touched noses purring.

"Welcome back," She meowed then she added proudly, "This is Lark That Sings at Dawn, and Pine That Clings to Rock. Lark looks like her father, don't you think?" She purred.

"I'm so happy for you and Stormfur." I gasped.

I talked to Brook for a while. There was one awkward moment but I had quickly changed the subject. Brook then asked if I would like to go hunting the next day. I happily agreed. Soon it was time to go to bed. As I laid down to sleep, I saw a dark shadow above me.

"Hey Squirrely, can I lay down next to you?" I heard a voice ask.

I relaxed when I realized it was Crag. I couldn't help but wonder why he called me Squirrely though.

"Sure." I said scooting over a little bit.

For some odd reason, when Crag laid down next to me I felt all warm and fuzzy. Could I be crushing on him? That is non-sense! I still love Brambleclaw. Even if Crag is different. He is a very handsome tom and I feel safe when I'm around him. I guess I do like him. Maybe even love…

…. …. …. …. ….

**Crag's P.O.V**

…. …. …. …. ….

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Squirrelflight and Jaypaw. I felt my heart pound. Yeah, I love Squirrelflight. So what! Even if she has three kits and a mate. That doesn't mean I can't love her does it? No it doesn't! I couldn't help but stare at Squirrelflight when I greeted her. I barely even noticed when Jaypaw said that his name was Jayfeather. I never left her side. That was until she saw Brook. She went to talk to her. I understood that. Jayfeather stood behind. I stood there and listened to Brook and Squirrelflight talk. I got confused when Squirrelflight changed the subject. I looked at Jayfeather.

"Why did she change the subject?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth, Squirrelflight isn't my real mother. It's her sister, Leafpool. It was hard when everyone found out the truth. But the truth doesn't stay hidden for long." Jayfeather said.

"Really!? How did Brambleclaw and your real dad react?" I asked.

"My real father, _Crowfeather_, Wants nothing to do with me and Lionblaze, while Brambleclaw wants nothing to do with Squirrelflight." Jayfeather answered.

My eyes widen when he said that the short tempered tom was his father. Well, I guess that is where Jayfeather gets his short temper from. But I felt anger when I heard that Brambleclaw wanted nothing to do with a she-cat as lovely as Squirrelflight. I understand that she lied to him but it problem was for a good reason. I looked over at my heart's desire. She didn't show any pain of her ex-mate not loving her. Squirrelflight, I will have you falling for me in no time.

Later that night I watched Squirrelflight lay down in a corner. I looked down at my bed of feathers. I knew I would be more comfortable next to her then in the most comfortable bed of feathers there will ever be. I padded over to her. As I loomed over her, she looked up at me. There was a strange look in her eyes. I instantly knew she was confused to who I was.

"Hey Squirrely, can I lay down next to you?" I asked.

Where did I come up with that! I mean Squirrely! I want to impress her not embarrass myself! I saw relax.

"Sure." She said scooting over.

After a while I felt he breathing even, I looked at her.

"Goodnight Squirrelflight. I will always love you…" I said falling into a deep sleep.

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: This is a beginning to a maybe story. I'll see if I'll get enough reviews to write chp.2. I don't know how long I will be able to write chp.2 if I do want to finish it though._

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	2. I Love You!

**Squirrelflight P.O.V**

_Next day -_

…. …. …. …. ….

Hunting in the mountains is hard. But we did catch some prey. I barely caught anything though. I guess I'm not really a mountain cat. I'm kind of disappointed about that. If I like it here and I like Crag, I should become a mountain cat. Even if I love the forest and I have family in the forest. I let out a sigh. Brook must have heard it because she turned her gaze towards me. She gave a look that said, _'What's wrong?'_. I just looked down. How could I tell someone who was like my best friend besides my sister that I like their brother? Starclan, I sound like an apprentice right now!

"What's wrong, Squirrelflight?" Brook finally asked.

"I really like someone. But we are completely different! Well, maybe not that different… But I just… I don't know!" I said looking at the ground.

"Who do you like? I thought Brambleclaw was your mate." Brook said.

"Something happen which caused us to break up and he still doesn't forgive me. I don't want to talk about it." I said avoiding Brook's question.

"Oh…" After a few minutes Brook spoke again, "Who do you like?"

"It's a tribe cat…" I whispered.

"Really!? Who?" Brook asked.

"It's Crag…" I said whispering his name.

"You like my brother? This is so great! We would be like sisters then! Oh Tribe of Endless Hunting I sound like a to-be." Brook said but she went on, "This is so great!"

"Just because I like him doesn't mean he likes me. Plus I belong in the clans. He belongs here…" I said.

"Trust me he likes you. I was the last one to settle down to go to bed last night, _Squirrely_." Brook teased.

This made me duck my head down in embarrassment. I _can't _believe she heard that! I thought it was cute that Crag gave me a nick-name but right now I was so embarrassed at the moment. I heard Brook purr in amusement.

"I can't believe you heard that!" I whispered in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I did. I also heard him whisper something after you fell asleep." She meowed in a teasing manner.

"What did he whisper?" I asked.

"Tell him how you feel and he will tell you himself." Was all she said before padding off.

I raced after her. No matter what she would not tell me what Crag whispered. I was kind of mad at that. But she did just want Crag and me together. As we entered the cave, Lark and Pine instantly ran straight to Brook. I smiled at this. I turned to see Talon and Bird. I walked over to them and laid down next to the two elders. We soon started to talk. Talking to them helped me clear my mind. I found out that of Stoneteller dies without picking a successor, the tribe would have to leave the mountains. I got to admit that I would sad to see the tribe leave if that happened. I would be even more upset to see Crag leave. I guess I really am starting to have feelings for him. I laid there and talked till the border patrol came back. I sprang up when Crags border patrol came staggered in. Fear engulfed me. What happened to them?!

"What happened?" I demanded.

I bounded over to Dovewing. I knew there was fear in my eyes. Why wouldn't there be? My friends, Kin, and the tom that has my heart came in hurt!

"We went to help-" Crag began but Splash cut him off with a lash of her tail.

"Swoop is dead," Splash rasped. "An eagle took her while she was trying to save _this _cat." She glared at Foxleap. "He forced his way into the fight when he'd been told to stay out of it."

I let out a gasp of horror. More cats gathered around them, Stormfur and Brook in the lead. I was a little mad at Splash blaming Foxleap though. But the terror was too great to think of that.

"That's terrible!" Stormfur exclaimed.

Brook nodded, stroking her tail over Splash's shoulder.

"No cat has been taken by an eagle for many moons." Brook said.

"They have now!" Splash spat.

"I'd better report to Stoneteller," Crag muttered, bounding to the back of the cave.

I looked as Brooks kits came bounding towards the end of the cave towards their mother and father. I could tell they heard everything. I knew they were shaken up by the news. They stared up at Brook with wide frightened eyes.

"Will the big bird come and take us, too?" Lark whimpered.

"No," Brook said bending down and touched each of their noses in turn. "You're safe inside the cave." Brook said.

I looked over at Dovewing and Foxleap. They were standing close together so that theirs pelts brushed.

"We should have never have made the journey," Dovewing murmured, "Jayfeather won't tell us why we had to come, and now a cat is dead."

"I want to go home." Foxleap nodded.

Movement in the shadows of the cave caught my attention. I then spotted Stoneteller stalking toward us, with Crag at his shoulder. The old cat halted in front of the group, his amber eyes glaring with anger and hatred.

"No cat wanted you here," He snarled. "And now one of the tribe is dead because of you."

"You can't blame Foxleap!" Dovewing said stepping forward, her neck fur bristling with anger. "He was very brave."

"I don't blame Foxleap," Stoneteller rasped. "I blame _all _of you. If you had never come to the mountains, Swoop would still be alive."

I knew he was telling the truth. I snuck a glance at Crag. He was looking at me. I turned my gaze back to Dovewing. I stretched out my tail to touch Dovewing's shoulder.

"He's right," I murmured, "We'll leave as soon as we can. Stoneteller, we are sorrier then we can say."

As the old cat opened his jaws to reply, a muffled noise sounded behind us. I turned to see Jayfeather padding from the Cave of Pointed Stones. His blind blue eyes stared at Dovewing.

"It's my fault," He rasped. "I was the one who said we had to come. I will do what I have to and then we will leave."

Jayfeather then turned and confronted Stoneteller, telling him he had to choose a successor. But the Stoneteller refused saying that The Tribe of Endless Hunting had abandoned them. This caused a protest amongst the tribe. I looked among the Tribe cats. My gaze found Crag's. Before I knew what he was doing Crag walked up to me.

"Squirrely… I need to talk to you. In privet…" He whispered.

"Okay." I said following him to a corner of the cave.

He turned his gaze to me. I felt warmth engulf me.

"Look, Squirrelflight, I don't want you to leave! You mean everything to me. I love you…" He said.

I felt my heart pound. Crag loves me! All I wanted to do now was to purr like no tomorrow. I mean the cat I love, loves me back!

"I love you too…" I purred.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes…" I said licking his cheek.

He smiled brightly.

"Good," He meowed pressing his nose to mine, "Meet me here tonight." He said padding off.

I smiled as I walked over to Jayfeather and the others. It looked like I went unmissed. Soon the murmur went down. I could tell that the tribe cats were still uneasy. I was standing next to Dovewing and Foxleap. I knew that they just want to go home. I didn't. I wanted to stay with Crag. I wanted to have his kits. I wanted to grow old with him as my mate.

"I want to go home _now_." Dovewing said slapping her paw in the stone floor.

"So do I," Foxleap added.

"I know. I want to leave, too." I lied. "But we can't set off when night is falling. We'll go home tomorrow. Is that all right with you, Jayfeather? Will you have finished whatever you need to do here?" I asked.

Jayfeather nodded. "Yes, we can leave tomorrow."

But as soon as he said that, wind engulfed the cave. Every cat wailed. I felt a pelt brush mine. I looked to see Crag. He was making sure I wouldn't get hurt. How sweet! When the wind calmed down, I could see snow almost everywhere.

"Great Starclan!" I breathed.

"Oh no…" Brook said _(who had her kits safely behind her)_. "It's a snow storm. One like this usually lasts a moon or two." Brook said looking at me.

I felt my heart warm up. That means I can stay with Crag a little bit longer. I mean no cat would travel in that snowstorm. I looked at Crag. He had that same look in his eyes that I'm sure mine did.

"That means we are stuck here!" Dovewing wailed.

"You and Foxleap should rest." I said.

I looked at Jayfeather. He was padded off towards the Cave of Pointed Stones. I then turned my gaze to Crag he was heading towards our meeting place. It's hidden from the cat's eye. I waited a few minutes then padded after him. Once I was in side he pressed his nose to my cheek. I smiled at this.

"I can't believe you get to stay longer!" Crag purred.

"I know." I said purring at the feeling of Crag licking my cheek.

"I think we should celebrate." He whispered into my ear.

I looked at him and nodded. And well, I think you know what happened next. We became mates.

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: Sorry if they said I love you too early! I know the snow storm wasn't in the book but this is a Fan fiction. That and I wanted to surprise you with something later on. To let that happen they have to stay in the mountains longer then two days. Well, I hope you liked it!_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	3. Surprise!

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V**

_A Month Later -_

…. …. …. …. ….

Well, the storm has ended. I walked over to the fresh kill pile. I picked out a shrew and padded back over to Crag. I laid down beside him. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I leant over and licked his cheek. By now, everyone knew we were mates. Brook had followed me into the place where I met up with Crag. When she found out and insisted that no one would hate us, we decided even if they did hate us, we had each other. As we shared the shrew, I felt a ticklish sensation in my stomach. This has been happening for a while now. I leaned on Crag's shoulder when I had finished. Jayfeather wanted me to see him after I had finished eating. I had no idea why though. I touched his cheek with my nose and he did the same. I got up and walked towards Jayfeather he was talking to the new Stoneteller. The last Stoneteller had died and Jayfeather said he had picked Sheer to be his successor. I tapped Jayfeather on his shoulder with my tail to let him know I was there. He turned and gave a nod to Stoneteller and flicked his tail to tell me to follow him. I did just that.

"Squirrelflight, do you know what is going on?" He asked.

"No, but you do. Right?" I said.

"Yes, it is way you cannot come back to the clans with Dovewing, Foxleap and me tomorrow." He stated.

"What!? Why not?" I asked.

"Squirrelflight, have you not noticed how big you stomach has gotten? How much you eat? Why you feel ticklish sensations?" He asked.

"No, no and no. Why?" I asked

"You're pregnant, Squirrelflight." Jayfeather said.

"What? But when I first got pregnant I never got ticklish sensations." I pointed out.

"You lost the kits before you were three weeks, right?" He asked again.

"Yes." I said looking down.

That was one of the reason's I lied to Brambleclaw. I told him I was pregnant. I lost the kits one week later, but didn't notice it till I should have been around time to give birth. Then Leafpool gave birth to Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. I did it so we could have kits of our own.

"Well, by looking at your stomach, I would say you're should be giving birth any day now." Jayfeather said.

"Really!?" I asked as joy filled me, "Can you tell me how many there will be?" I asked.

He nodded. He then placed his paw on my stomach and moved his paw around. It felt weird. But I wanted to know.

"I'd say about four." He said.

I smiled and nodded.

"I got to go and tell Crag!" I said as I ran towards my mate. "Crag!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at me.

"Guess what." I said smiling.

"Mmm… I'm a tom and you're a she-cat?" He asked with a playful look in his eyes.

"Well… Yes. But that is not what I want to tell you." I said.

"Can you give me a hint?" He asked.

"Sure, what did your mother tell your father when she was expecting you…" I hinted.

"That she was pregnant…" Then his eyes went wide. "You're pregnant!?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said smiling.

He started to lick me all over my face. He couldn't stop purring. I was in the same state. Brook had padded up to us with Stormfur and their kits at their feet. They were looking at us. I knew they wanted to know what was going on. Crag finally pulled away from me and looked at his sister and her mate with gleam in his eyes.

"Well?" Stormfur asked.

"We're expecting kits!" I said smiling.

Brook smiled brightly.

"That is wonderful! Isn't it Stormfur?" She asked turning to her mate.

"Yes, it is. But what are you going to do? I mean are you staying in the tribe? Or leaving for the clans?" Stormfur asked.

"I don't act-" I was cut off by Crag.

"I know Squirrelflight can't adapt to the mountains, so we are leaving for the clans once the kits are old enough." Crag said.

"Really?" I asked staring at him.

"Yes, really." He said smiling.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Brambleclaw P.O.V**

_On Border Patrol -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was looking down. Dread and worry ate away at me. I mean, Squirrelflight and the other's still weren't back. It's been over a moon. I wish they were back. That way I can tell Squirrelflight that I forgive her. That I still love her. That I want to be her mate again… I looked to my side. There was Leafpool. She looked alert. She was on the patrol because she thought this way she could keep up with her warrior duties and look for herbs. She has taking over as medicine cat while Jayfeather was away. I knew she could tell me why Squirrelflight lied to me. Even if I have ignored her. I just needed to know now that I am willing to be Squirrelflight's mate again. I looked ahead of us. Whitewing, and Bumblestripe was a head of us. They were out of earshot. Thank Starclan!

"Hey, um, Leafpool! Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." She said turning her gaze to me.

"Why did Squirrelflight not tell me?" I asked.

Leafpool looked up sharply. Her eyes were alarmed. Then she looked down.

"I made her swear not to tell anyone. No matter how much we could trust them. Not even you." She said.

"Oh…" I said.

"But that is not all of it. Remember when she told you she was pregnant?" She asked. I nodded. "She wasn't lying. She lost the kits a week after she told you. But she didn't realize it until it would have been about time for her to give birth. Then I gave birth to Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. She did it so you two could have kits." Leafpool finished.

Now I felt like a totally jerk. She did it for her sister, yes, but also for me. Squirrelflight please forgive me!

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: Hi! Well, there is the surprise! Squirrelflight is pregnant! But the real question is how will Brambleclaw react when he sees her kits?_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	4. Meet The Kits!

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V**

_A few Days Later -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was on hunting patrol with Ivypool, Sandstorm, and Leafpool. Leafpool and I have become close since we talked a few days ago. I told her that I felt like a jerk and wanted Squirrelflight back. She, of course, was happy. She told me that Squirrelflight always had hope that I still loved her. I was happy about that. I heard a twig snap. I turned my head. I didn't anything. I opened my mouth to get a whiff of the smell. It was cat. But I didn't recognize it though. I let out a warning growl. They others had stopped and were standing beside me now.

"It's us, Brambleclaw." Came a voice.

I knew that voice. Jayfeather stepped out of the bush. With Dovewing and Foxleap behind him. My heart stopped when I didn't see Squirrelflight with them. What happened? Why isn't she with them? Did she get hurt? Did she die? Please let her appear in the next couple of seconds!

"Where's Squirrelflight?" Leafpool asked.

"Something came up. She had to stay in the mountains for a while." Jayfeather said flatly.

"Oh… What came up?" I asked.

"She wanted it to be a surprise for when she came back." Dovewing stated.

"Can't you tell us? I mean, I am Squirrelflight's sister." Leafpool pointed out.

"She said to not tell anyone. You will see what it is when she gets back." Jayfeather said walking off.

Dovewing stayed behind to talk to Ivypool. What was so special that Squirrelflight doesn't want anyone to know about at the moment? Did it have to do with me? Did she find something? What is it!? I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned to see Leafpool. She must have known what I was thinking because she gave me a sad look. Did she know? Is she just acting clueless? I wish Squirrelflight was here to just tell me what was going on. Just be alright. We'll be together again…

…. …. …. …. ….

**Squirrelflight P.O.V**

_The Day after the Clan Cats Left -_

…. …. …. …. ….

My stomach hurts like some cat keeps stabbing me with their claws. I was sitting with Brook. Crag had to go on border patrol. I felt another sharp pain. I gasped. Brook looked over at me. Since she found out I was pregnant, she promised Crag that if anything happened and he wasn't here, she would send out cats to get him. She looked at me with concern in her eyes. I just got up and walked over to the fresh kill pile. I got a big fat mouse and brought it over to where I was sitting. I took a bite. Brook took the second bite. As we ate I felt weird. I didn't know what was going on since I didn't even get this close in my first pregnancy. I just continued to eat. I was about to stand up when I felt another rush of pain. I let out a small whimper. Brook was at my side in an instinct.

"Squirrelflight, are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "Is it normal to get a rush of pain every second?" I asked.

"Um… I think you're in labor." She said looking nervous.

I looked at her in shock. I can't be in labor! Crag isn't here! I started to shake my head. No! This was not how it was meant to happen! I was supposed to give birth with Crag next to me. What am I going to do? The father of my kits isn't here! I looked at Brook. I knew fear was in my eyes. She just looked over at Stoneteller.

"Squirrelflight is in labor!" She shouted at Stoneteller. Brook looked at some other cats. "Go get Crag!"

They pushed me into the nursery and gave me a stick to bite on. I bit into it when another rush of pain over took me. I felt like I was ready to die. It hurt. I then felt something lick my head. I looked up to see Crag. He bent back down and pressed his nose to my cheek. I wanted to return the gesture but another rush of pain made me bite harder into the stick. I looked up at Crag. For some reason I wanted to remember how he looked right now. His blue eyes looked down at me lovingly and concern. He was so handsome. I'm so happy he was able to make it in time.

"Crag give her some room! The first kit is coming!" Stoneteller said.

I wanted to say that if I needed room maybe he should back off but held it back. I bit hard into the stick when a huge pain over came me. I was out of breath when the pain left.

"It's a tom!" Brook said licking the kit dry and pushing it towards me.

"Let me see him!" Crag said. "Wow! He looks like me." Crag breathed.

I looked down at my son. He indeed looked like his father. He had dark grey fur and long legs. I knew for a fact that he was going to be as handsome as his father is. I smiled at this. But then another rush of pain hit me. I gasped in pain. All I wanted was the kits to be out of me right now! How could Brook and Leafpool go through this!? The pain had faded.

"It's a she-cat!" Brook announced.

Crag smiled when he saw her. I smiled too. She was a clash of the both of us. She was medium grey color with a light ginger colored paw and ear. She was beautiful. Then another rush of pain happened. Why in the name of Starclan is that every time I am admiring my kits pain hits. All I wanted to do was yell. But when I was about to the pain went away. I knew the kit had come. I let out a small sigh.

"It's another tom!" Brook said.

"One more to go…" I whispered.

I looked down at my son. His fur was a dark ginger color. And I mean dark. But none the less he was handsome. I heard Crag purr in approval.

"Two toms, one she-cat, and one more to go. I love you." He said licking my cheek.

"I love you too." I said.

I felt yet another rush of pain. I gasped in pain. This time the pain went away faster than the last times. This worried me.

"It's a she-cat!" Brook yelled.

I was relieved to hear that. That means my second daughter was alright. I looked at my daughter. She was a sandy color and very small. I looked at my kits. They all were so beautiful. I still can't believe they are my kits. Even after all that pain. I looked at Crag. He was smiling. He then bent down and licked each kits head. I wrapped my tail around them and pushed them to my stomach. They then started to suckle.

"What are their names?" Brook asked.

"I was thinking that I could give two of them clan names and Crag can give two of them tribe names." I suggested.

"I love that idea." Crag said smiling, "But which ones am I going to name?" He asked.

"How about the one that looks like you and the smallest one. I'll name the ones in the middle." I said.

"Okay. Hmm… The toms name is River That Flows Over Mountain. Or 'River' for short. The she-cats name is Star That Shines The Brightest. Or 'Star' for short." He said.

"Why those names? Not that I don't like them! I do, I'm just curious." I asked.

"Star, because she sticks out. And River because when I was thinking of a name for him I heard the waterfall." He said

"I like it. Hmm. Redkit for the tom and Dreamkit for the she-cat." I said.

I said pointing to the dark ginger tom then the grey she-cat with one ginger paw and ear with my tail.

"Why those names?" Crag asked.

I knew he would get curious.

"Redkit because he is almost a red color, and Dreamkit because she reminds me of a dream I had when I came to the mountains a moon ago." I said.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yes. Hey! Look at River!" I said amused

River was pointing his front paws on Redkit's and Star's head trying to suckle. I heard Crag purr in amusement. I picked River up with my tail and laid him beside Dreamkit. That way he didn't have to climb on his siblings head to suck. I looked at Crag and pressed my nose to his cheek. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I love him and our kits.

…. …. …. …. ….

_The Same day as The first P.O.V -_

…. …. …. …. ….

The kits were opening their eyes! Crag came in with a shrew. At the moment, I don't care if he brought in ten shrews. My kits eyes were opening! The first one to open their eyes was Redkit. He had blue eyes like his father. I smiled at this. The next was Star. Her eyes were green like mine. Then River opened his eyes. They were amber like Leafpools'. The last one to open their eyes was Dreamkit. Her eyes were blue. I had beautiful kits. And I will never give them up. Never…

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: Well, there you go! I hope you liked it!_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	5. On Our Way

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V**

_A Four Months Later -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I smiled as River playfully fought with Dreamkit. Out of all four of them, Dreamkit and River were most like me. They were always causing trouble. Star and Redkit were better behaved. Even if they caused just as much trouble. Star was asleep. She didn't sleep well last night. Redkit was wailing for Crag to tell a story of the tribe. I got up and walked over to Dreamkit and River. I pulled them apart. I then padded over to Redkit and Crag. I sat down next to Crag as he told the story of how the tribe cats met the clan cats. I sat there and listened. His side of the story was how he fell for me but I was already in love with Brambleclaw. It was actually really sad. Redkit just listened. He really didn't care what kind of story it was as long as it was a good one. Dreamkit and River had came up and started to listen. I looked around. Today was the day we were leaving. The kits are old enough. But we are going to have a patrol to lead us out. To make sure no eagles tries to harm the kits. The story ended. I pressed my nose to Crag's cheek and padded over to Stoneteller. He was talking to Brook, Stormfur, and Splash. I knew they were talking about leading us out of the mountains.

"Stoneteller, we are ready to leave." I announced.

"Okay, Brook, Stormfur and Splash will be leading you out of the Tribes territory." Stoneteller said.

I nodded in approval. I turned and walked over to Star. I nudged her awake. She opened her green eyes and stood up. I turned around knowing Star was behind me. I walked over to Crag and the other kits. I licked Crag's cheek. He looked at me. I smiled.

"It's time to leave." I said.

"Okay. Come on kits. We are leaving." He said.

Once we were out of the cave. I pressed against Crag and made sure our kits were hidden under our stomachs from an eagles view. What seemed like a few fox lengths was actually a long walk; we finally made it to the border. The eagles never came to this side. I guess it was too far down the mountain. I turned to the others. I felt a pang of regret. Me, Crag, and the kits were leaving. Probably forever. I was going to miss the Tribe of Rushing Water. I could tell they were going to miss us.

"Good luck traveling to the forest. Let the Tribe of Endless Hunting light your path." Brook meowed.

"Same to you." Crag said brushing his pelt against his sisters.

I brushed my pelt against Brook's as well. I then turned to Stormfur and did the same thing. I padded over to Splash who was standing a few fox lengths away. I brushed my pelt again hers. I padded back over to see Brook and Stormfur was saying goodbye to the kits. I knew they were going to miss them. I mean they are kin. I stood behind them as they said goodbye. Soon we were heading off towards the forest. I made sure the kits were beside Crag and me. I looked over at Crag. He had his head down low. I knew he was upset. I would be too. I brushed my pelt against his. He turned his head to me. I leaned in and pressed my nose to his cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"For you, I'd do anything." He meowed.

I smiled and pressed my nose to his. I then heard a wail of frustration. I looked at the kits. Dreamkit was stepping on Star's tail. Over and over again. I looked closer to Dreamkit. She was practically sleep walking. I bent down and picked Dreamkit up and carried her. I soon heard her breathing even. Letting me now she was asleep. We kept walking till it was dark. I laid down with the kits snuggled up into my stomach as Crag laid down next to me. I felt him touch his nose to my ear.

"Goodnight. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said yawning and falling asleep.

…. …. …. …. ….

_A Few Days Later -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I landed with the mouse between my paws. I smiled when I realized this would be enough. I dug up a hole and picked up two more mice. I padded back over to my mate and kits. Crag was talking about the time he became a to-be. I smiled at this. I walked up to them I then laid a mouse next to Crag. He looked up at me and smiled. I looked at the kits. They were acting as if they were hunting and they then pounced on one of the mice. I smiled as Redkit and River bagged their heads together.

"Ow!" They both shouted.

"Are you alright?" Star asked.

"Yeah." Redkit answered.

"I'm fine. Mother! Is there a bump?" He asked whispering the last part.

River always acted tuff where he was the oldest. But secretly he was a mommy's kit. I bent my head down and pressed my nose to his head. I didn't feel anything.

No. Redkit! Come over here!" I said.

Redkit bonded over and I pressed my nose to his head. I again felt nothing. I pulled away.

"You don't have a bump." I said.

"Squirrelflight, can we try eating a mouse?" Dreamkit asked with begging eyes.

"You can try." I answered.

I looked over at Crag he nodded in approval. I smiled and bent down and began to eat. Soon we had finish. The kits had actually ate the mouse whole. I turned and headed off. We soon reached the forest. I smiled as I once again smelt the smell of Thunderclan. I looked down at my kits. They were sniffing around the border. I looked over at Crag, he looked cautious. I bumped his shoulder with mine He turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. I knew this was going to interesting. I then stepped inside the border. I soon was followed by Crag and the kits. We then bounded off. Crag and the kits followed me because I knew were to go. I then heard a wail. I turned to see Star bounding off. My eyes widen when I realized she was chasing after Dreamkit.

"I'll go after them. You take Redkit and River to camp." Crag said as he raced off.

I looked at them and angled my ears in the direction they were going to go. They nodded and walked in that direction. I stayed behind them just to make sure they don't run off. Soon I saw the clearing were mentors trained apprentices. As we crossed, I felt weird. I told Redkit and River to stay behind me. I headed into the bush. As I walking through, I came face to face with...

"Brambleclaw…" I breathed.

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	6. Squirrelflight Is Back!

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V**

_Earlier That Day -_

…. …. …. …. ….

It's been five moons since Squirrelflight had left to go to the mountains. And four moons since the others came back. I'm worried out of my mind! She should have been back by now. What was so important that she had to stay behind? Why couldn't she just come home? Knowing being stuck in these thoughts would lead to more worrying, I walked out of the warriors den. I padded off to Firestar. He was talking to Greystripe. I padded over to them. I felt some gazes on me. By now, everyone knew I wanted Squirrelflight to be my mate again. Firestar looked at me. He then turned back to Greystripe. I stopped beside them. Firestar looked at me apologetically. This confused me.

"Firestar, do you want to me to start arranging some patrols?" I asked.

"No, Greystripe is going to do that. I want you to go and relax and stop worrying." Firestar said.

"But-" I started.

"No buts Brambleclaw." Firestar demanded

"Yes, Firestar." I breathed.

I wanted to tell Firestar that I would be more relaxed if I was distracted. But he was as bad as his daughter. Once he set his mind to something, there is no chance in trying to change it. I decided to go hunting. I headed towards the entrance when I saw Jayfeather out of the corner of my eye. Curiosity got the better of me and I bounded over to him. I stopped when Briarlight walked out of the medicine cat den. She pulled herself over to Jayfeather. I could see it in her eyes that she liked Jayfeather as in more than a medicine cat. She did spend most of her time with him. She must really see the real him. I shook those thoughts out of my head and continued to walk over to Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather, can I ask you something?" I asked once I reached him.

"Yes, if it isn't about why Squirrelflight stayed behind. She wants that to be a secret for now." Jayfeather said.

"I know you won't tell me. I was just wondering if you knew when she would be back." I said.

"I don't know Brambleclaw." Jayfeather said.

"Okay…" I said bounding off.

I walked out of camp. I went deep into the forest. I closed my eyes and let my hearing and sense of smell take over. I soon smelt a squirrel. I opened my eyes. When I spotted it, I got into a hunters crouch. I then pounced. I killed it with one swipe. I then heard movement in a bush beside me. I turned. Something told me to wait and see what it was. Soon, Squirrelflight stepped through. My heart started to beat faster. My eyes were wide in shock. She looked up at me. Her green eyes were wide with shock.

"Brambleclaw…" She breathed.

"Squirrelflight…" I whispered.

I don't know what took over of me but I started to purr and couldn't stop. I started to lick all over her fac

e. She was frozen in shock. Well, I don't blame her. She then backed away. Confusion was easily seen in her eyes. I didn't care. She was back! She wasn't hurt or dead! She was perfectly fine and back here with me! Right when I was about to tell her that I love her and want to be her mate again, I heard more movement. My eyes widen when I saw two kits tumbled out of the bush. The first one to come out of the bush had dark grey fur and long legs. He also had amber eyes. The second on had dark ginger fur and blue eyes.

"Squirrelflight, can we learn how to hunt?" The dark ginger furred kit asked.

"Not now Redkit." Squirrelflight said. "Plus you got too wait till you're six moons." Squirrelflight pointed out.

"Who is this?" The dark grey kit asked.

"This is Brambleclaw. He is Thunderclan's deputy." Squirrelflight said.

"Cool!" Redkit said looking up at me wide eyed.

"So, this is why you stayed back, because you were pregnant?" I asked.

She nodded. I can't believe this! We have kits! Even if it doesn't make sense. She would have had them here in Thunderclan. I don't care though. The dark grey kit just looked at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm River That Flows Over Mountain. You can call me River though." The kit known as River said.

"Oh, isn't that a tribe name?" I asked looking at Squirrelflight.

"Yes, it is." She said smiling down at her kits. "We were just on our way to camp. Do you want to come with us?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Sure…" I said.

"Come on kits." Squirrelflight said.

With that we were off. I felt nothing but joy. I looked done at the kits. Redkit seemed well behaved. But River… He was another story. He kept running ahead or chasing a butterfly. Redkit just walked beside Squirrelflight and staring at his brother in amusement. I looked at Squirrelflight. She seemed to be keeping a close eye on River. She must have felt my gaze because she looked at me. She then turned back to watching River. Why didn't she tell me she was expecting kits? Did she find out in the mountains? Shouldn't she have had them here instead of there? This was just too confusing. We soon reached camp. I walked inside first.

"Stay behind me. That includes you too River." I heard Squirrelflight say.

"Alright Squirrelflight…" River groaned.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V**

…. …. …. …. ….

I followed Brambleclaw to Thunderclan camp. Redkit walked beside me and watched his brother. River, being the little trouble maker he was, kept running ahead or chasing a butterfly. I kept a close eye on River. But my mind was full of worry. Was Dreamkit and Star alright. Was Crag? Will they be able to find their way to camp? What if they walk into Shadowclan territory? I knew I shouldn't think like this. So I just focused my mind on River. I felt a gaze on me. I turned my head to see Brambleclaw looking at me. I quickly turned my head. Why did he seem so happy that I'm back? I thought he hated me? I soon saw the camp entrance. I felt warmth swarm around me. I was _finally_ back! Brambleclaw went in first.

"Stay behind me. That includes you too River." I said.

"Alright Squirrelflight…" River groaned.

I looked ahead. I took a deep breath and stepped through the entrance. Once I walked through, I felt all eyes on me. I just hope this no one's hates my choice in a mate.

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	7. Trouble

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V**

_Same Day -_

…. …. …. …. ….

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. They then started to swarm around me. I felt my pelt heat up with embarrassment. Leafpool was the first to my side. She was asking me what my secret was, and why I couldn't come back. Once she asked that everyone else started in as well. I look over at Jayfeather. He stood beside Firestar, Greystripe, and Brambleclaw. He nodded. I nodded back.

"Do you really want to know my secret?" I asked.

"Yes!" Almost every cat shouted.

"Okay… But! We got to wait a while. I can't tell you till later." I said.

Everyone looked disappointed, but nodded. I tapped Leafpool on the shoulder with my tail real quick. She turned to me confused. I angled my head to the side. She must have got what I was trying to say because she nodded. I waited a few minutes till everyone was done welcoming me back. I told them I wanted to talk to Leafpool in privet. They nodded their heads. I waited till Leafpool was beside me and headed towards the camp entrance. I waited till we were both through. I purred in amusement at what I saw. River and Redkit were stalking a leaf. River on one side and Redkit on the other. Leafpool finally made it through the entrance. Her eyes were wide with shock when she saw the kits.

"Was this the surprise?" She asked still in shock.

"Yes. I got two more. They're both she-cats, Star and Dreamkit. But they ran off. Their father chased after them and should be here soon." I said.

"Oh… So, you have a new mate?" Leafpool asked.

Before I could answer, River butted in.

"You had a mate before Crag?" River asked as he looked up at me.

"Yes." I said looking down at my son.

"Who's this?" Redkit asked.

"This is my sister, Leafpool. Leafpool, these are my son's, River and Redkit." I said pointing to each kit.

"Hello…" Leafpool said smiling.

"Hi!" River and Redkit said.

"I need your help getting them into the camp without being notice." I said. "Will you help me?" I asked.

"Sure, but why?" She asked.

"I can't tell the camp about them without Dreamkit and Star." I said.

"Okay. Let's take the tunnel that leads to the dirt place. That why we can get in and go straight to the nursery without no other cat noticing." Leafpool suggested.

"Okay…" I said.

I bent down and picked River up in my mouth. Leafpool did the same to Redkit. River and Redkit both let out squeal's of protest. I just ignored them. We soon were in the dirt place. In a few fox lengths, we were out of the dirt place. We had to be very careful once we were out in the open, so that no one would see River and Redkit. I felt so relieved when we reached the nursery unnoticed. Leafpool was the first to enter. I heard surprised gasp's from the nursery. I then entered. I saw Ferncloud, Sorreltail, and Daisy. It shocked me to see Sorreltail in here. But now that I look closely, I can see her round belly. They stared at us in shock. Leafpool by now had put Redkit down. I did the same with River.

"Kits, meet Sorreltail, Ferncloud, and Daisy." I meowed.

"Hi!" River and Redkit said.

"I didn't know you were pregnant Squirrelflight!" Sorreltail said.

"I was, you can't tell anyone until the others get here." I said.

"Others? You mean you have more?" Ferncloud asked.

"Yes, two she-cats. They ran off but their father went after them. They should be back soon." I said.

"Wait! Brambleclaw isn't the father?" Daisy finally asked.

"Brambleclaw? The deputy? He was your other mate?" River asked looking up at me.

"Yes. My new mates name is Crag." I said the last part to Daisy, Ferncloud, Sorreltail, and Leafpool.

"This is going to be awkward." Redkit whispered to River.

River nodded in agreement.

"I would have never thought you would move on. I mean you did love Brambleclaw very much." Ferncloud said.

"I did but-" I was cut off by a yowl.

I ran out of the nursery once I realized the yowl was Crag's. I spotted him at the camps entrance. Fear and worry was in his eyes. I then noticed that Dreamkit and Star wasn't with him. I ran over to him. Other Thunderclan cats were also walking up to Crag.

"Crag, what's wrong? Where are Dreamkit and Star?" I asked.

"Some cat was helping them across a river into a flied. When I got to the river, they had already crossed and disappeared among the grass. When I tried to cross, a group of cats forced me back onto the other side." Crag said in a rush.

By now every cat was beside around us. Firestar padded up to stand next to me.

"They're in Windclan territory. Did you get a good look at this cat?" Firestar asked.

"His pelt was brown. There were other colors but I couldn't tell." Crag said.

Worry was obvious in his voice.

"Firestar, I'll like permission to go and get my kits back." I said turning to Firestar.

Everyone gasped when I said that. Well, Ferncloud, Daisy, Jayfeather, Dovewing, Foxleap, Sorreltail, and Leafpool didn't gasp. I then notice that Brambleclaw was staring at Crag. Hurt and sadness was in his eyes.

"I give you permission. But Brambleclaw and Leafpool have to go with you." Firestar said.

"Okay." I said.

I noticed that Leafpool and Brambleclaw shared a look. I smiled when I realized something. Before we could leave River and Redkit, pushed their way into the front of the group of cats.

"We want to go!" Redkit shouted.

"Yeah! We want to help get Dreamkit and Star back!" River said.

"I know, but stay here! Ferncloud, can you watch them?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

I turned around ran out of the camp. Crag was on my left, Brambleclaw was on my right, and Leafpool was beside Brambleclaw. We ran as fast as we could. We started to slow down when we were nearing the border. I felt angered by the fact some cat helped my kits across a border. I felt Brambleclaw nudge me. I knew he wanted me to slow down. So, I did.

"So, Crag is their father?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Yes." I said for the thousandth time that day.

"I should have noticed. River looks exactly like him." Brambleclaw said looking down.

"I'm sorry. But don't worry, you'll find love again. In a cat you never suspected." I hinted.

"What? How do you know that?" He asked confused.

"I'm not blind Brambleclaw. I see the way you look at each other. Just open your eyes and you will see." I said running to catch up with Crag.

Once we got to the border, we waited for a group of Windclan cats. I sat near Crag with our tails intertwined. I looked over at Leafpool and Brambleclaw. They were whispering to each other. I smiled at this. They both deserved happiness. I know they are going to find it together. Only if they opened their eyes. Soon the smell of Windclan became strong. I turned my head to see Crowfeather, Breezepelt, Owlwhisker, and Nightcloud. Oh Starclan! Out of every Windclan cats, it had to be them!

"What do you want?" Crowfeather hissed.

I stood up.

"A cat had helped my kits across the border. All we want is to go and get them." I said.

"You have kits? How do we not know you are lying?" Nightcloud hissed.

"She is not lying. She would never lie when comes to stuff like this." Crag said glaring at Nightcloud.

"She lied about being a mother before!" Breezepelt snapped.

"She's not lying now! She is the mother of my kits! I was there when she gave birth! Now we want to go and get our kits back but you won't let us!" Crag hissed anger clear in his voice.

They looked uncertain and angry. But they did nothing. Owlwhisker was the one to nod.

"We will show you too Onestar." Owlwhisker agreed.

"Thank you." I said.

With that we crossed the border. I noticed that Leafpool didn't even look at Crowfeather. But she was whispering to Brambleclaw again. I smiled. But I focused back onto finding my kits. I looked a Crag. He was looking at the Windclan cats with suspicion. I hope we get our kits back. I will hurt anyone who tries and get in my way.

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: Hi! I bet you know who my surprise pairing is don't you? _

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	8. Windclan

**Star's P.O.V**

_Chasing After Dreamkit -_

... ... ... ... ...

I looked over and saw Dreamkit chasing a butterfly. Oh no... I let out a yowl and chased after her. I ran as fast as I could. But Dreamkit was a little bit taller then me, so she was faster. Why does she have to chase a butterfly now? I heard foot steps behind me. I knew that either Crag or Squirellflight was chasing us. I couldn't stop though. I had to stop Dreamkit. She could get ing real trouble. All of a sudden a cat popped out of nowhere causing Dreamkit to stop. He had a brown and white pelt. He was eyeing us in amusement.

"Aw! You made me lose the butterfly!" Dreamkit declared watching as the butterfly flew into a moor.

"I'm sorry about that. My name is Sol. If you want, I can help you across?" Sol said.

"Really?! My name is Dreamkit. This is my sister, Star. Can you really help us across?" Dreamkit asked.

"Dreamkit! We don't know him! We were surpose to stay with the others but you ran off!" I hissed.

"You didn't have to follow!" She hissed back. "Help me across please." She continued.

"Okay..." Sol said picking Dreamkit up and threw her across the stream.

"If you go, I go. We are sisters." I said glaring at her.

Sol then picked me and did the same he did to Dreamkit. I scrabbled to my feet. I looked to see Dreamkit already heading off. I, once again, chased after her. I knew what ever she was doing, it would lead to trouble. Then more cats appeared in front of us. Dreamkit stopped. I scarbbled to a halt. This caused me to run into Dreamkit. I looked at the cats in front of us.

"What do we have here?" The tom asked.

"I... I'm Star..." I stuttered.

For some reason these cats made me nervous.

"And I'm Dreamkit. We were-" I caught her off.

"_You_ were." I pointed out.

"Fine! _I_ was chasing a butterfly. Star just followed me. Who are you?" Dreamkit explained.

"Oh. My name is Onestar. This is my deputy, Ashfoot. We heard you running and decided too check out the noise." Onestar explained.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to be loud." I said.

"It's okay." Ashfoot said.

"Let's take you to our camp. Is that okay?" Onestar asked.

"Yes, it's probably the smartest idea..." I meowed.

"Do I have too?" Dreamkit asked.

"Yes! We need to stay together!" I said glaring at my sister.

She mumbled something under her breath. I rolled my eyes at her. Onestar and Ashfoot turned and padded off. I soon started to follow them. I looked over my shoulder to make Dreamkit was following. She was. That's good, we really have to stay together. If we seperated, it would be harder for Squirrelflight and Crag to find us. I looked around. The moor was roomie... But I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I felt too exposed. I guess I get that from Squirrelflight. I soon saw tons of cats. I guess we're in the camp now. Onestar lead us to a bundle of moss and sticks. I looked us at him confused.

"This is the nursery. You can stay here for now..." Oestar said.

"Okay..." Dreamkit said walking into the nursery.

I followed in behind her. There as three queens in there. They looked up at us. They looked at us with suspicion. I don't blame them...

"This is Star and Dreamkit. They might be here for a while." Ashfoot said.

The queens nodded and went back to talking. Five kits popped out of no where and walked up to us.

"Hi! Want to play?" The gray tom asked.

"Sure!" Dreamkit said smiling.

"Okay..." I replaid.

With that we went and played with the five kits.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Crag's P.O.V**

_In Windclan -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I followed the Windclan cats. Squirrelflight was right beside me. I was so mad. I know that the Windclan cats know were Star and Dreamkit are. They just don't believe that they are Squirrelflight's and mine kits. I could sense that Squirrelflight was just as anger as me. I looked at her. Her fur was bristling. I got to admit that even when she was mad she was attractive. Her eyes were narrowed. I looked at the clan cats. I had noticed Crowfeather and Breezepelt. Though I knew they didn't recognize me. I soon saw more cats. I knew we had reached the camp. They clan cats stopped and stared at us. I just ignored the stares. A cat came out and eyed us.

"What are you doing on Windclan Territory?" The cat hissed.

"We are just looking for two Thunderclan kits, Onestar." Brambleclaw said. "Crag said that he saw an unknown cat help them across the border." Brambleclaw finished.

"Crag!" Crowfeather gasped. "You mean one of the tribe cats?" Crowfeather asked.

"Yes, that is me." I said looking at Crowfeather.

"I didn't recognize you! How have you been?" Crowfeather asked.

"Fine, except the fact that I lost two of my kits in another clan's territory…" I said.

"Why did you come here anyways?" Breezepelt asked.

"Well, my mate is a Thunderclan cat and we have four kits together." I said.

"Who's your mate?" A Windclan clan cat asked.

"Me…" Squirrelflight butted in.

Everyone around us gasped. (Well, Crowfeather, Breezepelt and the other two cats didn't.) I knew they expected Squirrelflight to still be in love with Brambleclaw. I wrapped my tail around Squirrelflight's.

"Well, we have found two kits. Kits!" Onestar shouted.

With that Star and Dreamkit and five other kits came running out of nowhere. They ran right up to me and Squirrelflight. I bent down and started to lick them all over the place. So did Squirrelflight. I pulled away from my daughters and looked at them. They seemed unharmed. But that didn't mean that they didn't cause trouble.

"Why did you run away?! You had me and your mother worried sick!" I hissed while bending down and licking their ears affentionatly.

"Sorry... I thought if I got Dreamkit back, she would get in less trouble... I was wrong..." Star said.

"Hey!" Dreamkit yowled.

I purred in amusement. I was glad I had my daughters back.

"If you don't mind, we need to be on our way..." Brambleclaw said.

"Okay..." Squirrelflight agreed. "Come on kits. We need to get you home..." She continued.

With that we left Windclan. Of course, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Breezpelt and Owlfeather walked us back. I noticed that Crowfeather was eyeing Leafpool. I could see jealousy in his eyes when he looked at Leafpool and Brambleclaw. I wonder why? I looked over at Squirrelflight. She was telling a clan story to Dreamkit and Star. I smiled at this. I listened as well. We soon made it to the border. We said our farewells and parted.

... ... ... ... ...

**Leafpool's P.O.V**

... ... ... ... ...

I was about to walk off when I smelt some prey. I guess I could go hunting. I looked over at Brambleclaw. I nodded my head to tell him I would be there soon. He nodded as well. I turned and padded off. As I hunted, I couldn't help but think of Brambleclaw. I was falling for him. But he was in love with my sister. In no time I caught two squirrels and one shrew. I burried the prey I caught and went to lay down next to the stream that divided Windclan and Thunderclan. I closed my eyes. I just laid there and bath in the sun. I was about to sleep when I smelt a familier smell. Too familier... I opened my eyes to see Crowfeather. He stood on the other side looking at me.

"What?" I asked eyeing Crowfeather.

"Nothing, I was just going to ask if you could meet me here tonight?" Crowfeather asked.

My heart fluttered. I was confused by this. It usualy pounded when I talked to Crowfeather.

"I don't know..." I said unsure.

"Please! I need to see you again Leafpool!" Crowfeather pleaded.

"Okay..." I whispered.

_'What did I just do?!' _I thought as I padded off I got the prey I buryed and headed for the camp. I just hope I'm making the right choice...

... ... ... ... ..._**  
Read And Review Please!**_

... ... ... ... ...


	9. I love her

**Leafpool's P.O.V**

_At Night -_

... ... ... ... ...

I looked around. No one was up exempt Greystripe. He was gaurding the camp. I still can't believe I'm doing this! I snuck over to the ledge I used to use when I snuck out before. I climbed out and headed down the slob. I took a while but I finally made it too the border. Crowfeather wasn't here yet. I just hope this isn't some joke. I laid down and waited. I heard some rustling. I turned my head too look behind me. I could have sworn that I saw the color of amber for a second.. I shock my head. I must be seeing things. I relaxed and laid back down. Soon I heard paw steps. I looked over onto the other side to see Crowfeather. His amber eyes glowed as he looked at me. I just stared back. Crowfeather was a very handsome tom. But my feelings for him had begun to fade when Brambleclaw and I became so close. I stood up and walked closer to the border.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked sitting down.

"Us." He said calmly.

"Crowfeather, I-" He cut me off.

"Leafpool, listen to me. I love you! I never stopped. I saw the way you looked at Brambleclaw. It made me so jealous! Just please, at least give me a chance!" Crowfeather declared.

I started at him with shock. He still loved me? Could he really still love me? For some odd reason, my heart didn't pound with joy. It fluttered but not pounded.

"What about Nightcloud?" I asked.

"She's not my real mate. I only pretended to be her mate. Her real mate is Reedtail._ (No Idea If He Is A Real Riverclan cat.)_. That is also Breezepelt's father." He said.

My eyes widen even more if possible.

"I still don't know... Let me think about it... Can we meet up in a month?" I asked.

"Yes, just remember that I love you..." Crowfeather said turning around and running off.

"I will..." I whispered.

I then turned and ran off. I ran as fast as I could. I had to get away frm the border! I just had too. I ran till I reached the camp. I made sure Greystripe didn't hear or see me. I soon made it to the warriors den. I walked in. Brambleclaw raised his head and looked at me.

"Where were you?" He asked. "I was worried sick!" Brambleclaw said.

"Sorry, I went out for a walk..." I said staring at him.

He was worried? About me? Why?

"Oh. Why do you smell kind of like Windclan?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I was walking! I walked past the border and laid down for a while." I lied.

"Why didn't you just stay in here and sleep then?" Brambleclaw asked again.

"Because! I wanted to drain some energy!" I lied again.

"Oh. One last question... Why do you smell like Crowfeather as well?" He asked again.

"I don't know! Maybe he was a night patrol and didn't see him." I said through gritted teeth.

Why was he acting like my mate or my Father!? I want him to be my mate but still! He just eyed me before laying back down. I rolled my eyes and laid back down as well. I soon found myself in a deep slumber.

... ... ... ... ...

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V**

_That Night -_

... ... ... ... ...

I woke up too find Leafpool leaving the Warriors den. Confusion engulfed me. What was she doing? I got up and followed her. She looked over at the camps entrance. She then heading for a part of the camps wall that had cumbled down. She easily climbed out of the camp. I followed. She then walked off. I was right behind her. Why was she sneaking out? She then stopped at the border that divided Thunderclan with Windclan. She laid down. I was settling down. I must have made some noise because she turned to look in my direction. I ducked my head real quick. She just turned back around. I soon heard foot steps. Leafpool must have heard it too because she looked up. I followed her gaze. My eyes widen. There stood Crowfeather! He was looking at Leafpool with a loving gaze. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I felt so angry! Why would she be meeting up with Crowfeather! The weird feeling in my stomach grew stronger. I couldn't stand here. I turned and ran off. I made sure not to make any noise when sneaking back into the camp. I laid down. I knew I had to confront Leafpool when she got back. I closed my eyes and waited for her. I couldn't help but think about Leafpool and Crowfeather. That feeling returned. i only ever had this feeling when Squirrelflight hung out with Ashfur and when she got back being mates with Crag. Could I be jealous? That would explain my feelings I've been having for Leafpool... I guess I was jealous. Does that mean I like Leafpool? Maybe even love? I guess it does. I than heard her walk back in. I raised my head and looked at her.

"Where were you?" I asked acting innocent. "I was worried sick!" I said.

"Sorry, I went out for a walk..." She said staring at him.

Why is she lying to me? I know her very well know. That and I followed her.

"Oh. Why do you smell kind of like Windclan?" I asked still acting.

I got to see if she trusts enough. So I'll keep asking questions.

"I was walking! I walked past the border and laid down for a while." She lied.

"Why didn't you just stay in here and sleep then?" I asked again.

"Because! I wanted to drain some energy!" She lied again.

"Oh. One last question... Why do you smell like Crowfeather as well?" I asked for the last time.

"I don't know! Maybe he was a night patrol and didn't see him." I said through gritted teeth.

I felt my heart crack. She doesn't trust me enough too tell me why she was sneaking out? Why? I guess I need to ask someone else. One she-cat popped into my mind. Squirrelflight. She could help. I just got to get her alone tomorrow and asked her. It's going to be hard with her in the nursery. But I got to try.

... ... ... ... ...

_Next Day-_

... ... ... ... ...

I just got back from dawn patrol. I headed straight for the nursery. I poked my head in to see Squirrelflight talking to Ferncloud. River and Dreamkit were causing no where in sight. But Star and Redkit were sitting and listing to the older cats. I took a deep breath and walking in. Redkit looked up at me and rushed to my side. I smiled down at him. He looked up at me with curiostiy.

"Hi Brambleclaw!" He said cheerfully.

"Hello Redkit. May I talk to your mother?" I asked.

"Yes, but no funny business." Redkit warned.

I smiled and nodded. I looked at Squirrelflight. She looked at me confused. I just gave her a look. She nodded and got up.

"Excuse me, Ferncloud." Squirrelflight said walking out.

I followed. We soon were in the forest. She turned and looked at me.

"Well?" She asked.

"I'm in love with Leafpool..." I breathed.

"About time you admit it!" She hissed.

"Of course you knew..." I said smiling.

"When are you going to tell her?" She asked licking her pelt.

"I don't know. There's something I need to tell you... Leafpool snuck out last night. I followed her. She was meeting up with Crowfeather." I said.

Squirrelflights eyes widen.

"What!" She hissed.

"I guess try having her fall more in love with you. She is having doubts. Maybe because Crowfeather was her first love." Squirrelflight said.

"When did you become so wise?" I asked.

"I stayed with the tribe for five or six moons. Of course I'm going to be wise!" She purred.

I smiled. I guess having her as a friend was better then nothing. I just need to convence Leafpool that we are met for eachother. But how?

_Me: Hi! I was going to tell you guys that I will be making it so that Squirrelflight isn't the main character. No cat will be..._

... ... ... ... ...

_**Read And Review Please!**_

... ... ... ... ...


	10. A Romantic Night

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V**

_Meeting Up With Brambleclaw - A Week Before Leafpool Meets Up With Crowfeather -_

... ... ... ... ...

I told Ferncloud that I was going out for a walk. I was going to go and meet up with Brambleclaw. He has actually became my bestfriend. Before I could really leave, I saw Star talking too Jayfeather. She was looking up at Jayfeather with curiosity in her green eyes. Something told me that she was curious about Jayfeather and what he does as medicine cat. I saw Briarlight. She was eyeing Star. I knew Briarlight was getting jealous. I thought it was sweet how Briarlight fell for Jayfeather. I was about to walk off when Dreamkit and Redkit came running up too me. I smiled down at them. Their blue eyes looking up at me with a begging look in them. I wonder what they are up too?

"Squirrelflight, can we ask you something?" Redkit asked.

"Sure..." I said.

"Okay, Crag! Can you come here?" Dreamkit called.

Crag was talking too Dustpelt. He looked over at us and nodded. He excused himself from Dustpelt and walked over too us. He licked my cheek in greeting. I did the same. Even now he made my heart pound with love. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we looked at our kits.

"So? What is this all about?" I asked.

"Dreamkit and I talked too Star and River. We all decided we wanted two names. One when we are with the tribe and another when we are with the clans." Redkit said.

"Yeah! You know, when we are here, Star would be called Starkit. Same with River. Or Riverkit." Dreamkit said.

"Oh... Alright. Now, let me guess... You want tribe names?" Crag asked.

"Yes!" They both declared.

"Okay, Redkit, your tribe name will be, Red Sun That Rises At Dawn..." I said.

"And Dreamkit, your tribe name is Dream That Lastest Forever..." Crag said.

"Awsome!" Redkit said smiling.

"Yeah! Awsome!" Dreamkit agreed.

Crag and I watched as the kits padded off. They probably went off too tell Star and River, I mean Starkit and Riverkit, about having tribe names. I smiled at that. I looked over at Crag. I pressed my nose to his cheek before turning around and walking off too find Brambleclaw. Crag knew about Brambleclaw now being in love with Leafpool. He also knew that Leafpool meet up with Crowfeather a few weeks ago. The only reason I told Crag was because when I started to met up with Brambleclaw, he thought I was cheating. But I told him everything. He swore to keep it secret. It didn't take me long to find Brambleclaw. He was down by the lake. I padded up too him and sat next too him. He looked at me. I smiled. I then turned to looked back at the lake. The sun was rising. I looked back at Brambleclaw. His eyes shined as he looked at the lake.

"Do you miss the forest?" I asked.

"Of course! It was the first home I knew!" He said.

"I feel the same, but the lake feels like home now." I said looking out at the lake.

"Yeah, how are your kits?" He asked.

"Their doing great!" I said smiling at the thought of my trouble-making kits.

"I have a feeling Star might become a medicine cat apprentice." Brambleclaw said.

"I do too." I said. "Hey just think, soon we'll be talking about yours and Leafpool's kits." I teased.

"If she even likes me like that." He grumbled.

"Trust me, she does. I know my sister." I said smiling.

He glanced at me smiling. If someone saw us, they probably would have thought we were mates. But we were just really close friends. I was thinking of a way of Brambleclaw telling Leafpool that he loves her. I mean, she's a very easy going cat when it comes to love. She fell for Crowfeather didn't she? That was when I thought of something. I smiled. It might just work. But of course, It might just be crazy. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. I turned to Brambleclaw. He was eyeing me.

"Hey Brambleclaw, I got a plan..." I said.

"Oh Starclan! She's going too get me killed." Brambleclaw whispered.

I narrowed my eyes.

"No! Jeez, now I remember why I hated you when we were younger." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"You were a _very_ annoying furball." I teased.

"Oh, very funny!" He said. "Now what is your plan?" He asked.

I smiled. I leant in and whispered my plan in his ear. I pulled away too see him smiling. Yeah, this plan was going to work. I just know it. If she doesn't say yes, then she's crazy.

... ... ... ... ...

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V**

_That Night -_

... ... ... ... ...

I took a deep breath. Everyone was asleep besides me, Crag, and Squirrelflight. Oh and Lionblaze, who was gaurding the camp. Squirrelflight and Crag were at the lake getting everything ready for the plan.I took another deep breath before standing up. I looked at Leafpool. She was fast asleep. I pushed her lightly with my paw. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me in confusion. angled my head too the side telling her too follow me. She nodded and got up. I bounded out of the warriors den. I headed straight for the entrance. I nodded too Lionblaze before headed towards the lake. Leafpool kept glancing at me in confusion. I just turned t\o her and smiled. I hope she doesn't see how worried I am. We soon made it too the lake. I heard some rustling. I turned to see Crag and Squirrelflight disappear. I smiled. I then looked back at the lake shore. There were two moss nest and the way the moon shined on the lake made the lake sparkle. I looked over at Leafpool. Her eyes were wide. She looked at me. I just smiled at her and ducked my head in embarrassment. She walked over to me and licked my cheek.

"This is sweet." She said.

"Squirrelflight and Crag helped. I'm kind of in love with you..." I said.

"Really. I love you too." She said pressing her cheek to mine.

With that we laid down in the moss and shared tongues. One thing lead to another and we mated. I love her with all my heart. I just hope that the feelings I still have for Squirrelflight won't get in the way...

... ... ... ... ...

**Leafpool's P.O.V**

_One Week Later - On The Way To See Crowfeather -_

... ... ... ... ...

I was running through the forest. I had to get to Crowfeather so I could tell him I didn't love him. I love Brambleclaw. I knew he still had feelings for Squirrelflight. That was his first love. So I don't blame him. I couldn't really. I meet up with Crowfeather a moon ago even though I love Brambleclaw. Crowfeather _was _my first love. I soon came too the river that divided Windclan with Thunderclan. I took a deep breathe and laid down. I was about to fall asleep when I heard someone running. I looked up too see Crowfeather. He was running up to me. He stopped once he saw me and smiled. I gave him a small smile back. He padded up too the end of the river bank.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry Crowfeather. I love Brambleclaw. Not you." I said.

"Oh..." He said looking down.

"I know you'll find love some day. I seen the way Gingertail looks at you." I said.

"She is amazing... I hope you'll be happy." With that he turned and walked off.

I sighed. I then turned and ran off. I was soon back at the camp. I nodded at Squirrelflight, who was guarding the camp tonight, and walked back into the warriors den. I laid down next to Brambleclaw and closed my eyes. I was soon asleep. Only if I knew the suprise I would get tomorrow.

... ... ... ... ...

_Me; Hi! I hope you like this chapter! Gingertail is my own character. She is a Windclan cat. She is also a lot like Leafpool. I will give you a hint to the surprise. Who is missing from this story that is in the forth or fifth book of the last series of Warriors. And everyone thought was dead? If you figure that out then you know the surprise!_

... ... ... ... ...

_**Read And Review Please!**_

... ... ... ... ...


	11. HollyLeaf!

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V**

_The Next Day -_

... ... ... ... ...

I was watching as my kits snuck up on Jayfeather. I smiled. I knew Jayfeather could hear them. Jayfeather got attachted to the kits. Right than they pounced on Jayfeather. Redkit landed on Jayfeathers side, River fell off of Jayfeathers shoulder, Dreamkit landed on Jayfeathers tail, while Star landed on Jayfeathers head giggling. Even though Star is small she has a good pounce. I purred at my kits. Jayfeather just laughed at them. At first everyone thought that Jayfeather would lash out at the kits but when he didn't they were suprised but after a while they expected Jayfeather to laughed at their tatics.

Crag then came over and laid down next to me. I smiled and licked his cheek. He purred and licked mine. Crag has quickly adabted to the forest. I laid my head on Crag's shoulder and closed my eyes. In a few minutes I had to go and tallk to Brambleclaw. He said he had something to tell me. I really didn't want to get up. I don't know why but today I want to be lazy and sleep. I groaned and got up. I pressed my cheek to Crag's nose and padded off to Brambleclaw. I stopped when I got to him. Leafpool was right next to him. By now everyone knew that they were mates.

"Well?" I asked sitting down infront of them.

"You see, I'm expecting kits..." Leafpool said.

My eyes went wide.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" I purred.

"Thanks! I just hope they will be more behaved than you were." Brambleclaw said.

"Watch it Furball!" I said playfully calling him by his new nickname.

"We actually want you to pick one of their names." Leafpool said.

"Really? Thanks! But why me?" I asked.

"You mean a lot to both of us. You use to be my mate. Now you are my best friend and you're Leafpool's only sister." Brambleclaw explained.

"Thanks again!" I said.

"Squirrelflight! Come get you kits off of your father!" Sandstorm hollored.

I looked over to see three of my kits on top of Firestar. I purred in amusement. I looked over to see Star talking to Jayfeather once again. I walked over and got my kits off of Firestar. I said said sorry but Firestar said he didn't mind. I was about to walk back to Jayfeather to get Star but Star came running to me.

"Mother!" Star called.

"Yes, Star?" I asked.

"I want to be a medicine cat!" She said smiling brightly.

I smiled.

"That's great!"

Star then turned and ran off in the direction of the medicine cat den. I hope she understands what she is giving up... I don't mind her being a medicine cat. I want Star to be happy. I hope she knows she will never have a mate or kits. I don't want her to go through what Leafpool did. Fall in love with someone and can not be with them. I shook my head and walked over to Crag. He was laying down and talking to Millie. They became friends because they know how it is to be non-clan-born. I sat down and licked on Crag's cheek. He turned and licked my check as well. I purred at him. He smiled. The three of us started to talk about things. That was when I heard a gasp. I looked up and my eyes went wide. There stood Ivypool and Dovewing, who was missing, but they were not alone. Hollyleaf was there! My eyes were wide with shock. The first person to her was Leafpool, who kept licking Hollyleaf's face.

"My precious daughter! You're back! I'm sorry! I don't blame you! It was not your fault!" Leafpool purred.

Brambleclaw was right next to her smiling. I got up and ran over to Hollyleaf. I licked her cheek. Hollyleaf looked uncomfortable. But then she smiled when she saw Redkit, River, Dreamkit, and Star, Hollyleaf must still love kits. They looked at her confused. Dreamkit ran towards Hollyleaf and pawed at her leg. I purred. I got up and picked Dreamkit up in my mouth. Once I sat her down I twitched my ears to signal for her, River, Redkit, and Star to go to the rest of the kits. They ran off in the direction of the other kits. I turned to Hollyleaf, she looked confused. I smiled. Crag soon found his way to my side. He eyed Hollyleaf before smiling.

"Who were they?" Hollyleaf asked.

"You will soon find out." Was all I said.

We soon found out that Hollyleaf as there when Ashfur was killed. _(I kind of forgot what happened in that scene so Im sorry it is short!)_ It shocked everyone. Talk about being shocked. But we all let her stay. After everything, I got up and sat next Leafpool. She was smiling at Hollyleaf. I nugded her with my shoulder. She turned her gaze to me. I smiled but it turned into a frown when Leafpool had a worried look in her eyes.

"How are we going to tell Hollyleaf about what has happened since she has been gone?" Leafpool asked.

"About me being with Crag and you with Brambleclaw? She soon will find out." I said.

"I know... But what if she goes back into her state where she blames certain cats..." Leafpool said trailing off.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Nothing... Forget I said anything." Leafpool said.

"Okay..." I said.

"Hey!" Came two tom voices that were familier.

Leafpool and I turned around to see Crag and Brambleclaw. They became friends as well after the whole 'You stoled my mate!' thing. Crag sat next to me as Brambleclaw sat next to Leafpool. I licked Crag's cheek. He purred and licked my cheek as well. I than noticed that Crag and Brambleclaw had brought two plump mice. I smiled. I heard Leafpool purr at Brambleclaw. I turned and saw Hollyleaf looking confused as she watched the four of us. I than felt a nudge. I turned back to Crag. He nodded down to the mouse. I then realized that he wanted to share the prey like we would if we were back in the tribe. I smiled and took a bite. I than pushed it over to Crag. He took a bite and repeated my action. This continued till the mouse was gone. I than notice that Hollyleaf was approuching us.

"Hey... Um... What is going on here?" Hollyleaf asked.

"You two didn't tell her?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Not yet..." I said shrugging. "Furball..." I whispered the last part.

"I heard that..." Brambleclaw said rolling his eyes.

"What did you want to tell me?" Hollyleaf asked.

"While you were gone, me and a couple of cats went to the tribe... I ended up mating with Crag and getting pregnant with River That Flows Over Mountian, Star That Shines The Brightest, Redkit, and Dreamkit. Leafpool fell in love with Brambleclaw during the time. After a few moons Brambleclaw and Leafpool got together. Now she is pregnant." I said using the short story.

"Oh... Oh whoa..." Hollyleaf breathed.

"I know." Leafpool said. "Just imagine living it." She said.

"I don't think I can..." Hollyleaf said turning around and padded off to Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

"That went better than I thought it would." I whispered.

"I agree..." The others whispered.

Soon the moon was high in the sky. I got up and went into the nursery but I gave Crag a goodnight lick first. I was soon cuddled up in my nest with my kits. They were all asleep. I smiled. It was hard to believe that in one more moon that they will be apprentices. I leant down and licked each of their heads before laying my head down. I heard rustling outside the nursery. I got up and walked out. There stood Crag. Crag smiled at me and licked my cheek.

"I wanted too say goodnight properly." He whispered.

I purred and licked his cheek. He pulled me away into the forest and we mated. We soon found our way into the camp. I pressed my nose to his and went to bed. I laid down and curled up against my kits. I soon was in a dreamful sleep.

... ... ... ... ...

_Me; Who ever guessed Hollyleaf get vitural cookies! Okay, Leafpool will behaving five kits, I need a name for the fifth kit. Anyone got any suggestions?_

... ... ... ... ...

_**Read And Review Please!**_

... ... ... ... ...


	12. The war, And Meet the kits

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V**

_One Month later -_

... ... ... ... ...

I sat beside Crag. Today was the day our kits were becoming apprentices. I felt pride surge through me. They were six moons old. I leaned on Crag. I was so exicted. I saw my kits running around. They were bugging almost everyone. Star was sitting with Briarlight. They were talking. Even though Star was still young, she was very mature for her age. She was going to become an medicine cat today. I smiled. I looked over and so Ivypool coming out of the nursery. I walked over to her.

"Ivypool, what were you doing?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was making an extra nest. I'm actually expecting kits." Ivypool said smiling.

"Oh! I can guess who the father is?" I said more than asked.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"Yeah, I could tell it was Foxleap." I said smiling.

"Yeah. I got to go and tell Foxleap. Bye." Ivypool said padded off.

I nodded before walking over to Brambleclaw. He was watching Leafpool with pride. I knew she was going to be giving birth soon. I sat down beside my ex-mate. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me.

"Hello Squirrelflight." Brambleclaw said.

"Hi. I was wondering who would be the mentors for my kits." I said.

"Oh. Jayfeather, of course, for Star, Dovewing for Redkit, Blossomfall for River, and Ivypool for Dreamkit." Brambleclaw said.

I smiled.

"Just think, In seven months or less you will be naming Mentors to your kits." I teased.

He smiled.

"Yeah. I can't wait." He said smiling.

I smiled. I heard my name being called. I looked over and saw Leafpool. She was at the nursery entrance. I got up and padded over to her. But not before saying goodbye to Bramleclaw. I sat beside my sister and smiled. But I frowned when she looked nervous.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The kits are one week late. What if they don't come? What if I'm not pregnant and just fat?" She asked.

"They'll be fine! And you are pregnant. Trust me." I said with chuckle.

Leafpool got paroniod during preganices. She got like this when she was pregnant with Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. I heard Firestar call for the cermony. I looked at Leafpool and smiled. She gave me a weak smile in return. I padded over to my kits and started to groom them. Crag was doing the same. Cherrykit and Molekit was watching beside their mother. Soon my kits were well groomed. I smiled.

"Redkit, Dreamkit, River, and Star have reached their six moons. They are ready to become apprentices." Meowed Firestar. "Dovewing, You have proved yourself to be a mighty warrior. I believe it is time for you to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Redkit. I know you pass on what you had learned onto him. From this day till he has earned his Warrior name, Redkit will be known as Redpaw."

Dovewing touched noses with Redpaw. Redpaw sat down next to hwer and watched his brothers and sisters.

"Blossemfall, you are a very skilled fighter. You are now ready for an apprentice. You will mentor River. I know you will pass on all your fighting skills onto River. From this day till he has earned his warrior name, River will be known as Riverpaw." Firestar called as Blossemfall and Riverpaw touched noses. "Ivypool, you are also a very skilled fighter. You are also ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Dreamkit. I know you will pass on your fighting skills. From this day till she has earned her warrior name, Dreamkit will be known as Dreampaw." Firestar called as Ivypool touched noses with Dreampaw.

All of a sudden Jayfeather appeared. He stopped and smiled at Star. I grinned. I know he won't admit it but he is attached too Star already. I know it's because she spends more time in the Medicine Cat den than the nursery.

"Jayfeather, you are also ready to take on an Apprentice. You have said the Star has what is takes to be a good medicine cat. I know you will pass on everything you have learnt from Leafpool down to Star. That is if she agrees. Do you Star?" Firestar asked.

"I do." She said tingling in exictment.

"From this moment on till she has earned her medicine cat name will be know as Starpaw." Firestar called.

Everyone started to chante the new apprentices names. I watched with pride. My kits were apprentices now. I looked over at Starpaw. Something told me she was going to be a paw full for Jayfeather. I sat down next to Crag. His eyes were glowing with pride. I smiled. I looked over at Leafpool. She was sharing tongues with Ferncloud. I smiled. Yeah. Life is great.

... ... ... ... ...

_The War - A few weeks later -_

... ... ... ... ...

I hissed as some cat clawed at my side. I turned and pounced on the cat. There was a war happening right now. I fought the cat to the ground. I bite his neck as hard as I could. He went lifeless and dissappeared. I heard a screech of pain. I turned to see Leafpool. She still hasn't kitted. She was fighting some cat with a torn ear. Brambleclaw was there in an instant. He fought the dark forest warrior off and killed him. I noticed that Leafpool still looked in pain. But there was no claw marks. Than it hit me. Leafpool wasn't hurt. She was in labor! I ran over to the medicine cat den. Starpaw poked her head out. She looked at me. Worry and fear was in her geen eyes.

"Tell Jayfeather that Leafpool is in labor!" I said.

"I will once he gets back." She said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

She angled her head. I turned to see Jayfeather with his cheek pressed against some she-cat's. The she-cat was white with blue eyes.

"I'm right here Love." She said with a purr.

"Send any wounded to me." Jayfeather annouced.

"I will." She said turning around and rejoining the fight.

I could see the pain and grief in his eyes. I frowned. Jayfeather was in love. I felt sorry for him. Jayfeather turned towards me. He looked at me in shock.

"Leafpool is in labor." I said before racing off to my sister.

Leafpool was now on the ground and in pain. Brambleclaw stood over his mate and attacked anyone that came to close. I stopped and stood beside Brambleclaw as Jayfeather started take care of Leafpool. I saw a tom charge at me. I bared my fangs. I was about to pounce when all of a sudden a flash of dark grey appeared. It was Crag. He fought the tom down. The tom ended up vanishing once Crag killed him, a sign he was a dark forest warrior. Crag ran to my side. With that the three of us fought to protect Leafpool and Jayfeather. All of a sudden, the dark forest cats were gone. But the war was still going on. We knew that another wave of Dark Forest Warriors would appear. I turned to see that Leafpool had already gave birth tofive healthy kits. Crag, Bramblestripe, Jayfeather, Leafpool, and I picked up a kit and put them in the nursery. Everyone in the nursery looked shocked to see us enter with five new kits. We placed them in Leafpools nest and made sure they were hidden. I looked over at Leafpool. She looked tired. She was in no shape to fight. I looked at Bramblestripe. I could tell he knew that Leafpool couldn't fight. He padded over to her and stood over her and the kits protectfully. I heard yowls of terror. I pushed my head out of the nursery. The secound wave had arrived. I looked back at Leafpool. I knew that no matter what happened that the kits would be fine. I turned and joined the fight.

... ... ... ... ...

_After The War -_

... ... ... ... ...

I smiled down at Leafpool's kits. There were two toms and three she-cats. The first tom was bright ginger color. The seound tom was a dark brown tabby tom like his father. The first she-cat was a light brown female kit with black and white flecks. The second she-cat was light grey with a weird looking brown spot on her hind leg that was in the shape of a heart. The third she-cat was a mixture of black with sandy fur so it's look misty in the moonlight. I smiled at them.

"What are there names?" I asked.

"Hmm... The she-cat with black and white flecks will be known as Frecklekit. The secound she-cat that had a heart shape black mark will be known as Heartkit. The she-kit that has a mixture of black and sandy fur will be Mistykit, The tabby tom will be Ravenkit, and the ginger tom... Um... I'm not sure." Leafpool said.

"How about Firekit?" Bramblestar asked.

"I love it!" Leafpool said.

Firestar had died during the battle. I was right. This kits are the future of the clan. And the were alright. I knew everything was going to be fine.

... ... ... ... ...

Frecklekit is from Sunleaf

Heartkit is from Takashimo

Mistykit: LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever

Ravenkit: Fernlight

And Firekit is my own.

... ... ... ... ...

Hi! This is the last chapter. But I am makig a series of this. The next one will be known as 'My Hidden Cat'. I hope you will read it!

... ... ... ... ...

_**Read And Review Please!**_


End file.
